1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a method of altering a surgical fiber. In particular, the present disclosure relates to methods of removing at least a portion of the surgical fiber to facilitate the coupling thereof with a surgical needle.
2. Background of the Related Art
Surgical fibers have many uses in contemporary medical practice. These include joining skin, internal organs, blood vessels, and other tissues of the body together after they have been severed by injury or surgery. To serve this end, the surgical fiber is passed through the tissue to be joined using a surgical needle or other such surgical device. To facilitate coupling of the surgical fiber with the surgical needle, it is often necessary to alter the surgical fiber.
Conventionally, the surgical fiber is altered through the use of mechanical machining methods, such as cutting, grinding, and/or milling. However, mechanical machining methods are generally slow, and over time, the devices employed in these methods wear, creating variations in accuracy and precision of the finished product.
Accordingly, a need exists in the art for a method of altering surgical fibers that addresses the deficiencies of mechanical machining methods.